


Kiibo gets ass and so does Ouma.

by Mathytaffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, ahegao kinda?, and kind of a pussy ???, idk man the boys get it on, keebs gots a dildo dick, man just read it, uh idk tbh, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathytaffy/pseuds/Mathytaffy
Summary: ALL YALL BITCHES SUCK, SO I DECIDED TO WRITE MY O W N KIIBOUMA FANFICTION. IM LITERALLY HIGH ON LOZENGES, COUGH SYRUP, AND VANILLA COKE RIGHT NOW. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. IT IS NSFW. YALL SUCK AT BEING KIIBO. LITERALLY I KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT DANGANRONPA, IVE ONLY WATCHED VERY LITTLE OF THE V3 PLAYTHROUGH. FUCK YALL, IMMA GET HOES BECAUSE OF THIS.





	Kiibo gets ass and so does Ouma.

**Author's Note:**

> its boring at the beginning bare with me

Ouma lay in bed, staring at his ceiling, with nothing more to do but that-- he was never busy, anymore, there was no reason for him to do anything, but granted, he fucking _hated_ it. His face showed little emotion, perhaps bored being a good word for it-- at least, just for now. The night was still young, so- Ah, oops, his phone begun going off, which, to his surprise, was the ultimate toaster, K1-b0- or Keebo. But the fandom thinks Keebo is dumb, so we’ll just call them Kiibo. Do they even have phones?

‘Ouma, did you ask Iruma to make me a dick?’

“no”

“do you want me to”

‘No! >///< I was just asking because a while ago, she told me to come see her, and she said something about giving me a dick. Or, more specifically, that’s what she did. Me and Saihara were talking, he told me to ask you about it.’

“ooo fr i wanna see can i see”

‘Why are you so fascinated by this?’

The question made Ouma sit up in confusion. Why _was_ he so fascinated by this? They were avoiding the question...oh jeez, the thought of Kiibo actually having a dick gave him a boner--quickly. Bitch why you so weak. You fuckin robot fetishist.

‘Ouma?’

He didn’t respond. As opposed to that- he was looking down at the slowly growing bulge that was more than apparent in his pants. He was calm, but fairly confused, as he didn’t exactly expect to get a boner because of the walking microwave-- but whatever, he did. And yknow what? He was gonna make the most of it.

“yeah im gonna come over”

‘What? Why? =A=’

“i wanna check out your mechacock”

‘What does that mean?’

He begun to make a plan, and soon, he was ready to put said plan into action.

“actually kiibo come to my place instead alright”

“Um…Okay. I’ll be there in a minute. :\’

The robot looked at their phone in a confused way; Ouma never did answer their question as to why he was interested. Oh well. Maybe they’ll find out. They glanced at a small grayish button on their side, which, of course, was the trigger to their dick. I mean, they’re a teenager, so of course they’ve jacked off before. After Iruma gave them the peepee, that is. And news flash, so have all the other pure ass kids. Except Himiko, probably. Maybe. Ion know. Soon, they reached Ouma’s door.

‘I’m here.’

“its unlocked”

Of course! They opened the door, to see Ouma, on his bed, cross-legged, with his signature smug look on his face. Well, Kiibo thought nothing of it. That was his normal everything, and they had grown used to it.

“Why did you want me to come over?” The artificial male's voice was neutral, yet still curious, as they questioned the other male, prior to walking forward and sitting on the floor, since they didn’t want to be rude and sit on the bed.

“Oh, I wanted to check out the lil thing you got~” Ouma stood up and giggled, walking over to the door and shutting it. A clicking sound echoed through the room as he locked the door.

“The...the thing?” Kiibo’s face became flushed with red, as they yet again glanced at the button mentioned earlier.

“Mhmm!~ I figure it’s never been used, right?” He crouched down next to the other boy, looking at their face. “You said it was a dick, and I wanna be the first person to use it!” He seemed so...unnaturally calm. He still had an erection, but he sat? Stood? Crouched? whatever-ed, carefully, with his knees pulled to his chest, in such a way that it could barely be seen.

“It hasn’t...Ouma...if...if you’re planning on having sex with me, then...you...you don’t have to try to con your way into it...just ask...” their face was a bright red hue, and they glanced away in anxiety.

“Oh, I know! It’s just way more fun this way. Anyway! Show me it! I wanna see! I wanna see!” His eyes were wide, full of excitement, sort of like a kid.

“I...think it only works if I am-“ they were cut off, as the shorter male moved forward to pull them into a kiss. Yes Ouma’s shorter. We’re counting Kiibo’s robohoge. Of course, tongue was added instantly after. Kiibo was slightly uncomfortable at first, but soon succumbed.

“Turned on?” Both of the male’s hands were pressed against the robot’s cheeks, but one of them quickly fell to hoist himself into the other’s lap. “I can figure out how to make that happen.”

The poor boy’s face was beet red, and their arms were against the floor behind them to support them both. “Y-yes, turned on...”

“Now let’s get to it then! Where do I touch to make you feel good?” The hand on their cheek fell to the back of their neck, sliding beneath the metal as best as it could, pulling them forward so he could kiss his skin delicately. His tongue slid out after, slowly...teasingly dragging up the artificial flesh belonging to the white haired boy. He knew that by the end of the night, he was going to have had sex for at least one round with the robot.

They let out a small sound, almost a whimper, but still too quiet to be dubbed as such...honestly, what Kokichi licked up wasn’t really skin, just the same material their face was made out of, but black.

He kissed around the part of their neck he could actually reach, before nipping a little. “Are you turned on yet?” His back arched a bit, and he rubbed his chest against the other’s. “C’mo~n!”

“I-I don’t know if I’m turned on or not!” He lied. Kiibo flinched as he felt one of Ouma’s hands brush over the button. That was a lie. He pressed it. Not purposefully, of course, but nevertheless, it happened. Some pieces of metal began moving around on the robots lower abdomen, and slowly, an...unrealistic dick arose. It was smooth, and it felt warm, but it was bright pink. It was almost like a dildo had just been put into them. Which, yeah, that’s what it was. It was also quite large, 8 inches at least.

“That was a lie, Kiibo~!” Ouma looked up at the robot with hazy eyes as he grinded into him, resulting in their eyes squeezing shut, and their head jerking to the side.

“Ouma...ah, shouldn’t we get on the bed?” Their hand moved up to their mouth, covering it with the knuckle of their forefinger; This was really nerve racking, to Kiibo. They'd never done this before...!

“Awe, why? I was having so much fun~” He pouted, swaying his hips slightly.

“D-Don’t you think it’d be...um, uncomfortable, if not painful, to do...this, on the floor?” The robot then turned their gaze back to the boy, their eyes locking.

“I mean, wouldn’t sex with you be painful anyways?” His eyes were wide, and he seemed excited. Willing to take on the pain, perhaps. Actually, yeah, he was. Fuckin masochist.

“Wh-What? N-No! Just because I’m a robot...it doesn’t mean I’m going to hurt you! I’m not that strong, anyway, just...heavy...”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever! Do whatever you’d like, just make sure to do it well~” With this kind of freedom, Kiibo, well, quickly went through everything the male might possibly be into. Their shaky hands quickly became a tad bit more stable, and they placed them on the male’s hips. Their face was red, making his anxiety visible.

“I’d ask if you’ve done this before, but you clearly ha-“ Ouma was cut off, by suddenly being slammed into the side of the bed. The taller male’s hands flew up, and pressed onto the edge, grasping the mattress to pin the other down.

Ouma was surprised at first, but then merely giggled mischievously, his legs slowly wrapping around Kiibo’s waist. He enjoyed the more dominant side of the robot. He moved his ass directly against the other’s dick, which, by this time, started to occasionally twitch uncontrollably. Does it...vibrate, maybe?

The robot’s head went limp, as they slowly began panting. Their hips began bucking in smooth rhythms, matching the other’s movements precisely, and...possibly even expertly-- but it wasn't expert in the least. Shutting their eyes, they leaned their head on Ouma’s shoulder, but following that, the motions stopped, and the shorter boy climbed out of their lap and- you guessed it, onto the bed.

“Ouma...what are you-“ Kiibo tried to whisper, but couldn’t, as the short boy had leaned down and kissed them, their tongues swirling together.

“Come on...” He whined, hands wrapped around Kiibo’s neck to beckon them. “I wanna feel you...~”

With a nod, Kiibo instantaneously obliged. They carefully pulled themself onto the bed, w-sitting when they mounted. Their face looked like two cherries had been slapped on their cheeks, as they watched Ouma strip out of his pants and unbutton his shirt. The shirt never came off, just came undone. Because that’s hot. His shirt is a strait jacket. He also took off his scarf.

He noticed the robot staring at the lump in his boxers, and spread his legs with a wink. “Does Keebaby wanna see more?” He playfully tugged down the rim of the clothing. “Oh, don’t bother answering, I already know!” He quickly slid down his underwear, flicking them to the side and returning to the initial position. He seemed so calm, it set Kiibo on edge. Or, he was sort of excited, or perhaps anxious, in a way.

Well, so was Kiibo. But for them, unlike Ouma, that anxiety was obviously there. They glanced away, trying as hard as they could to prevent themself from looking at Ouma’s present erection. And the other? He noticed this.

“Hey, you can look at it if you want. I bet you haven’t seen a real cock like, in real life, right?” He reached up to grab Kiibo’s chin, and pull their face forward.

“I...no, I haven’t. I-I mean...” Their eyes fell down, glancing between the purple haired male’s ever-shifting thighs, and at the dick that lay between. Who knows how big it is, y’all decide. “...not until now...”

He laughed a bit, pushing himself back onto his hands. His hips rolled and ground onto the bed, and, though he looked confident enough, he was quite flustered, as he didn’t know what Kiibo was going to do. But truly, the mystery was arousing, and overcame the anxieties he had about this whole thing. Maybe robocuck would be ruthless, hopefully it’d be painful. Probably not, though. “Ready?”

“Don’t we have to use a lubricant? To reduce pain? I don’t want to hurt you.” His eyes went back up, locking onto Ouma’s.

“Usually, yeah, but I don’t like it. It’s too smooth. I like it really rough. Even if it hurts me a little bit.” He wasn’t lying, for once. He loved it rough. The robot nodded, long-since-paled face turning a soft red hue yet again. “Anyways, I don’t care! Let’s go. You’re taking too long!”

“Ah--, I-I’m sorry…!” As his sentence came to a stop, their hands hesitantly slid up the boy’s thighs, the fact that their fingers were warm bringing goosebumps to the other's arms. Ouma shuddered a bit, his legs spreading further apart.

The robot’s thumbs delicately rubbed at the human’s sensitive inner thighs, bringing him pleasant, yet unsatisfactory sensations, and forcing Ouma let out a wanton moan. Hips churned softly, as he felt the other’s hands make their way to his dick, him begging for more silently. For some reason, the grape-flavored-fuck didn’t mind slipping out of character this little bit.

Soon, one of Kiibo’s hands made it’s way to his hole. “Is this it?” They rubbed over it with two fingers, Ouma replying by arching his back and letting out a soft whine.

“F-uck, yeah-“ His voice cracked a small bit, pushing his hips down onto the robot’s fingers with a delicate moan. “Please finger me...~”

Kiibo let out a small huff of air, pushing their fingers forward, and into him. It’s probably necessary to mention that their fingers are much, much bigger than a normal person’s. Didn't take Ouma long to find that out. That fact forced Ouma to let out a short, pained whine, though said whine most definitely wasn't negative. He wasn’t prepared for it to feel like that, but fuck if it didn’t feel good.

“Ouma! Are you okay?” They pulled their fingers back- not out, just back a little bit, their expression shifting a bit, from focused to worried.

“Yeah- yeah, keep on...please…” His voice was low and raspy, nearing a whisper. God, this was exciting for him, that gay asshole. “I just wasn’t prepared, that’s all--!” He put up a weak peace sign, with a reassuring smile to go alongside it. Said smile was shaky. He was not calm. Give him credit for trying. “Don’t s-stop, no matter what sounds I make.”

Kiibo nodded, pushing their hand forward and forcing a soft moan out of the human. Ouma murmured tiny swears under his breath, trying to keep his voice quiet...god, this hurt like hell, but jesus he loved it more than he could express. Kiibo slowly pushed further into him, clearly trying to see whether or not they were hurting Ouma. i mean, Ouma clearly said he wanted to be hurt, but Kiibo was a kind, kind soul, who wouldn’t hurt him. Even though Ouma’s a fucking dick.

Kiibo curled one of their fingers up and, suddenly, Ouma let out a loud gasp, followed by the sound of him sucking air through his teeth. His eyes squeezed shut, and his head thrashed to the side. The metal being continued though, the digit merely pushing further upwards. This pressure coaxed more noises out of Ouma, his legs beginning to twitch a tiny bit, and prompting the robot to soon push their fingers forward, to get them in as far as they could go.

“Ouma...are...are you okay?” Their voice was soft, eyes slowly drifting upwards to examine the other’s face.

“Stop...er, don’t ask me that, I said I’m fine…~” His voice peaked at the end, before he let out a sharp whine of pleasure. Yes, he was more than fine. “Your dick’d better be bigger than your fingers-- mmh~”

“Ah, b-but-- you already seem to be in pain!” Their face began forming beads of sweat, and their eyebrows furrowed.

“Kiibo, it isn’t pain- _ah!!”_ His hand clasped over his mouth as he felt Kiibo’s fingers suddenly pull out and ram deep into him again.

“Ah-- sorry-!! I’m sorry! I thought you’d--”

“Fucking hell, Kiibo, th-the noises are p-- _ah_ \-- p-positive--” His hips churned, as he pressed further down. “Fuck-- do more, d-damnit!”

They bit their lip slightly, before nodding and slowly inching one more finger in, coaxing a pleasured whine out of the other. Kiibo softly swallowed, forcing it in all the way. “A-And by the way, I...I believe my...my dick is bigger than m-my fingers…”

“Th-then put it in! I don’t need, er, want to be...ah, stretched out any-mh...more- ghh!!” His hand jerked up, biting down on his finger to stop any moans, before dropping again.

Kiibo nodded, a quizzical expression momentarily on their face, before it was replaced with a more determined look. “R-Right-- yeah,” They cleared their throat quietly, pulling the hand away, which gained a soft ‘mmh’ sound from Ouma.

They flinched at the sound, before holding their breath and pushing themself to pin the other male down. Their eyes locked, and Kiibo felt something do a flop in their lower abdomen. Ope, he’s gay. Ouma seemed to feel the exact same thing soon after, resulting in him pressing his hips down and loosely wrapping his legs around their waist. Though he had just had his ass fingered the fuck out of, he gave a smug look, grinding down on the dick as hard as he could.

“Ahaha, does that feel good?~” His voice had a mocking tone to it, as he gave a smug grin. “So naughty, Kiibo!”

“Ah..Ouma...of...of course it feels...g-good…” Their fingers curled slightly, grasping onto the bed beneath them.

“You’re such a dirty boy! I bet you love it when I tease you like this, don’t you? I bet it makes you even more horny than you already are~!” He pulled himself up, softly kissing the other’s cheek. “Is that right, Kiibo?”

Their face flushed over in an even deeper shade of red, as their gaze drifted away. “I-Iruma programmed me t-to have every known f-fetish…”

“So it’s a yes!” He giggled softly, one of his hands softly cupping the other’s cheek and pulling them into a wet kiss.

They hastily kissed back, hands growing shaky as Ouma continued to grind down on them...but soon, the shorter boy’s movements stopped, instead his hands dropped to fall on Kiibo’s thighs.

“Hey Kiibo-” He seemed to toy with the pieces of metal on their outside, almost prodding it in a way. “Do these come off? They’re all hard, and-” The hand slid off of the metal piece, falling onto the black...perhaps, cloth, beside it. “This is all soft and squishy. I don’t wanna have hard pieces of metal hitting my ass when we fuck.”

The robot, at first, responded with a blush, their face turning an even _deeper_  shade of red, but was soon able to muster, “Y-Yes, it does. But…” Their own hand, wherever writer-kun made it be, slowly wrapped around Ouma’s. “I-I don’t think you’d be completely satisfied with what you find beneath…”

Suddenly, Ouma gasped. “Holy shit--!” He grinned, forcing his hand away from Kiibo’s, pushing himself off, and prodding at the little metal bit right in between their legs. “Do you have a pussy too? That’s fucking amazing--!”

“S-Stop! I-I can take it off myself, you’re...you’re going to hurt me if you aren’t careful.” Ouma obliged, allowing Kiibo to softly push him away, sit up, and remove the metal bits surrounding their thighs, and finishing with the metal bit that was mentioned before. What was between, was the sheath...thing, his dick came out of(which his dick wasn’t in, by the way.), and what looked like a bright pink rubber-nylon type area. There was a small (emphasis on small) hole in the pink spot, with what looked to be a boil-like mass of the same material right above it.

“You have a clit too?” His grin widened as he himself sat up, excitedly pulling the other over, wrapping his arm around their neck, and allowing them to do the same. God, gay is so hard to write, yknow? He arched himself forward, his hand slipping down. “Look at you, Kiibo, you’re so submissive, it’s so cute!” He giggled a bit, circling the hole with his middle finger, and occupying his forefinger with moving to tease the clit-thing. The clit-bit, as some may call it.

Kiibo let out a gentle moan, their voice glitching in the air, as their somewhat bare legs flinched. The black outside wasn’t exactly cloth, it was smooth, like skin, and tight around the squishy material beneath, but it wasn’t exactly part of them , since it could easily and painlessly be peeled away from the gellish underneath. Well, whatever it was, it didn’t matter, Ouma wasn’t paying any mind, instead, he simply slid his middle finger inside. And holy shit, it was fucking tight. Somehow, it seemed to lubricate itself, allowing his finger to slip inside with some ease.

Ouma was grinning in excitement, or perhaps something else, who knows? Whatever. His middle finger dug deeper, and soon his ring finger began to prod at the rim. Kiibo’s hand lifted, softly planting itself on top of the other’s head to pull him closer.

“Ouma, I-I can’t-- ghh!!” They felt their face heat up, and their legs separate further. Their teeth clenched as another finger slid into them.

“Do actually masturbate like this? You’re so tight, doesn’t seem like you have.” He teased, his fingers suddenly slamming into them, and pulling back out slowly.

“I-I don’t use that...that hole m-mhh...much,” Their voice quivered with every word, as their eyes shut tightly. “or...at...at all…for th-that matter...”

“Do you have any sweet spots, Kiibo?” Ouma’s voice was soft, kind, in a way, as he whispered to the robot. “I’m sure Miu told you if she gave you any, right?”

“She-- I-I d-- I don’t know--!” Their robotic little heart was racing as they heard the other’s voice, but they were both silenced as Ouma pulled them into a wet kiss.

Soon, the tips of his fingers separated, one of them jabbing upwards, and the other pushing down. His tongue shot out, into the other’s mouth, his hand as deep as it could get. He felt the robot trembling beneath him, which really only fueled him to more lewd things, and taint their little body all up. Ouma figured this probably hurt Kiibo, considering how tight they were, but they could deal with it, right? Right. As he pulled his hand back, Kiibo emitted a loud whine, as they grasped onto the sheets next to their ass. Ah, fuck.

“Is this it?” His finger dug upwards, rubbing circles into whatever spot he had found.

These motions coaxed wanton moans out of the other, but they were silenced as they bit their lip to the point that it'd began to hurt. “Y...yes, I-I believe so...ngh~!”

As one finger focused on the spot, a third found its way in the hole. The robot cringed, sucking air between their teeth as jolts of pain shot straight to their head.

“Aww~!! Is three too much for the big, bad, robo-boy?” The robot let out a soft mumble, shaking their head. Ouma, though, simply giggled. He asked himself if four would be too much, but then figured yeah, he would wait a bit before trying that stunt. Instead, he flipped his hand, using his thumb to tease the sensitive boil above the hole. Kiibo’s artificial dick twitched, as they were momentarily overcome with pleasure. Their head keeled back, body arching, as warm tension began in their lower abdomen. With a moan of the other’s name, they jerked their hips downwards, silently begging for Ouma to move. And in return, that’s what they got-- the other violently thrusting his hand forward, pushing in as deeply as it could go.

“It’s so smooth inside of you, Kiibo~” His middle finger rose, massaging the sensitive spot again. “Miu really did an amazing job on making you even more irresistible than before.”

The robot simply whimpered in response, before squeaking out a quiet, “m...more than before...?”

“Oh, absolutely! Who wouldn’t want to fuck someone as cute as you?”

“C...cute? Y-You think i’m-- ah...cute?” Their face heated, despite the fact that it was as red as it could go, in a mixture of embarrassment, ecstasy, and heartfeltness.

“Shut up, we’ll talk about this after, ‘k? My fingers are inside of your...whatever this is, and getting all lovey-dovey at a time like this is just weird,” He murmured, his middle finger roughly pressing against the area inside of the robotic male in an attempt to get more noises out of them.

“Yh...mmh…” Their voice went quiet as they failed to speak, instead giving Ouma exactly what they asked for- more noises.

“Good boy! Good, good boy! Keep doing like that!” Ouma’s voice egged them on, gaining himself more than happy whimpers from the robot. His fingers began moving more roughly and sloppily, making soft(yet more than audible) _pat pat pat_ noises every time he thrust them forward. Soon the robot’s own hand fell between their legs, one of the digits aggressively rubbing against the tiny, sensitive bulging below their dick, and above the hole Ouma was fingering.

“Ouma, I-I-- Hngh!!!~” Their body arched as much as it could, lips pressing together roughly, as he felt their climax happen like a volcanic eruption. The hand they were using shot up, abandoning the clit thing as it looped around the other’s neck from the front, and pulled him closer.

A milky substance shot out from both their cock and the mystery hole (I should just call it’s a vagina, pussy, or whatever, huh?), splattering on top of the duo's chests-- er, mostly Kiibo-- as well as coating the shorter male’s fingers and palm.

“Awweee, you cum too~!” He giggled, his forefinger and thumb rubbing against each other, before he slid one of those two into his mouth and sucking off whatever fluids were on it. Soon after, though, he pulled it out with a pop. “That’s adorable!! It even tastes real...”

“I-I--” They began an apology, but stopped, as they deemed it unfit to do so. They were gonna nut anyway, so why apologize for it? “Th-that’s no fair…”

“Hm? What do you-- Ghh!!” He was suddenly maneuvered around, being pinned against the bed by the other. A soft gasp left his mouth as his back slammed against the mattress, but hey, he wasn’t complaining.

As his breath was momentarily lost, he felt Kiibo’s hands press against the underside of his thighs and push them up, so that his thighs hit his chest. His own hands gradually found their way to the back part of his knees, helping keep his legs up and spread without having Kiibo do everything himself.

“Aweee, look at you, all dominant like this...you really do know how to get me going, huh?” No complaints from the dominance, so, Kiibo let out a soft mumble before anxiously pushing their hips forward, so the tip of their still-erect dick softly pressed against Ouma’s hole. Their lips subtly pursed, as they heard a soft whine come from the male below him.

“Kiibo, stop teasing, do more…!” His hips pushed down, bucking slightly, begging them to do more, or to actually fuck him. “Meanie Kiibo!~”

Well, that’s exactly what he got! Kiibo pressed their hips forward again, their cock slowly pushing into Ouma, resulting in Ouma letting out a soft ‘fu~ck--!’ under his breath. Fuck, they were...a lot bigger than Ouma had expected. Well, didn’t bother him any. If anything, it just excited him more. His pupils dilated just a bit, and an ecstatic grin appeared on his face. He was momentarily overwhelmed, adrenaline rushing to his head alongside a fuck ton of pain that he was willing to take on.

“Ouma-- can I--”

“God fuck Kiibo, you idiot, don’t ask if you can do something, just d-- Ah~!!” He squealed loudly, his voice cracking, as Kiibo suddenly thrusted all the way in. His hands clenched into tight fists, as his head thrashed to the side. “Fuck!~” He tightened his grip on his legs, spreading them apart roughly. He heard the robot let out a quiet moan themself, as he felt them pull back, then push all the way back in just as suddenly.

A soft grunt was audible, having come from Kiibo, and it made Ouma shudder as the other plunged deep into him. Ah, it was like heaven to him. His heart raced, pounding so fast he begun to feel dizzy. Or, maybe that was because of the robot quickly gaining speed, overstimulating him-- well, maybe not overstimulating-- as suddenly, he felt something begin to shudder inside of him.

“Y-you vibrate?!?” He exclaimed, his pupils tiny as he looked down. His mouth was wide open, drool spilling out from between his lips. “Fuck, th-that’s so hot!” His voice wavered, shaky as he grabbed at the bedsheets roughly. “God, g-hh, fuck, Kiibo!!!~”

Kiibo, well, they were wallowing in the lewd sounds the other was making, trying as best as they could to keep at a steady pace. They began to shake softly, though not nearly as much as Ouma, who was trembling like a scared chihuahua.

Tears slowly begun to trail down Ouma’s cheeks, but the other male knew he was okay, with the clear pleasure that he showed. Kiibo’s own moans began to grow louder and louder, and they begun to increase the force in which they were thrusting...and, said force increased a lot. The pressure building up inside of Ouma slowly got more and more intense, when suddenly he clenched up, letting out a near scream of the others name as he came. Kiibo, though, somehow lasted a few seconds longer, before reaching their climax, biting their lip and letting out a muffled moan as it happened.

“Mmh, Keebaby’s so good at making me feel like I’m in heaven...~” His breaths were shaky and uneven, before he grinned. “Hey, do you wanna see something really cool?”  
Kiibo was nearly overwhelmed by what just happened, but nonetheless, they nodded a bit at the other boy’s words. Ouma pulled away, using one of his feet to push the robot back, before telling them to look down and pushing on his lower stomach a bit.

“Look at whatcha did to me, Kiibo,” The artificial semen that belonged to the mentioned boy poured out of him, as hos fingers rounded the skin to coax it out. “You made me your little creampie…~”

Kiibo blushed a soft pink hue as he did so, eyes slowly drifting aside. “D-Don’t say things like...like that, it’s...embarrassing…”

He giggled a bit, shifting, before wincing. “Ah, shit, I forgot about that.” A small pout appeared on his face, as he fell onto the bed. “Ma~n, I wanted to fuck you next,” he whined, his legs dropping as well.

“Ah, well- Ouma, um, hold on-” Kiibo murmured, hesitantly straddling him, and trying not to crush him with their weight. Well, it’s not like they weighed too much, it was mostly the removable metal on the outside of them-- which, wasn't a problem, as they quickly removed it, to make themself lighter. It didn't really embarrass them to be nude in this way, there wasn’t much to show off other than the sensitive pink area between their legs. The three fingers Ouma had used probably wasn’t enough to prepare them for an actual dick being inside, but...I mean, his dick couldn't be that big, right? Well, who knows! Kiibo was about to find out, though, so maybe ask them after.

Speaking of them finding out, Kiibo’s hips lowered, allowing Ouma’s dick to push inside. His face shifted into a clearly uncomfortable expression, but the way they kept sliding further down told Ouma that they were okay, and could keep going. The expression Ouma had of his own was one of clear excitement, as he watched the other male, and shifted his own hips with a grimace.

“Fuck,” he muttered, as he lifted his legs. “Be careful, you’re gonna wind up hurting me.”

“Ah, I-I’m sorry,” their own voice was quiet as they spoke, focusing on comfortably getting Ouma's cock fully inside, hips seething a bit to attempt to get him in with comfort.

Ouma let out a soft whimper at the other boy’s hips moving in such a way, trying his hardest to remember the ache inside of him so he wouldn’t move alongside the metallic boy.

They eventually made their way down, though, gaining motivation as Ouma’s hands made their way to their hips and roughly grabbed onto the fake flesh on his sides

"Haahhh..." A quiet keen left the other boy, as they felt bare, warm thighs clash with his own, and their back arched, feeling a lukewarm liquid leave the hole that doubled a pussy, or something like that, I guess. It was only a lubricant, though, not any nasty stuff that you little shits are into smh. The submissiveness of the other was adorable to Ouma, seeing them arch their back like it was the best thing they’d ever felt, and their face scrunching up like that...it was absolutely amazing to him as well. It all fueled him to move his hips to try and coax moans out of Kiibo, which was exactly what he got, along with a jolt of pain that he chose to ignore at the time.

“Awwwe, you’re so subby, it’s so adorable!~” He giggled, his fingers teasing at the robot’s skin a bit, to try to force them to start moving a little bit.

And movement is exactly what he got. Kiibo lifted their body, before letting it drop with a loud cry and a jerk forward. Then a motion that mirrored that one, then another. Ouma let out an excited hum, as he felt the robot start speeding up those movements. But eventually, they stopped lifting their body up and down, instead just harshly grinding down, with the occasional added bounce followed by a whimper.

But it didn't take long for the grinding to speed up greatly, followed by a loud moan of Ouma’s name. A clear substance sprayed out from the hole, getting everywhere in a five-inch radius of where they were perched, as well as coating Ouma’s lower abdomen and both of their upper thighs. But nonetheless, their movements didn’t cease, only slowing a bit due to how tired they had become. Ouma let a loud groan, attempting to force them to move faster, and, granted, they tried, only speeding up for a moment, before stopping and panting. They didn’t exactly need to breathe, but it relieved some of the exhaustion they were feeling.

But soon, they were flipped over, Ouma grabbing them by the hand and pulling them down, simultaneously getting on top. He bit his tongue with a broad grin, enduring the pain he was feeling inside of him, as he lifted up one of Kiibo’s legs and flipped them on their side. Being forced to do all these things felt amazing to Kiibo, as they grabbed a pillow and pulled it close, all the while the shorter starting to force his way as deep as he could, as quickly as he could.

One of Ouma’s hands were pressed against Kiibo’s thigh, pressing their legs both together and up, as he thrusted fleetingly, causing the robot to cry out in pleasure from the mixed sensations. Small beads of sweat even begun dripping down their face. Their legs twitched, separating as much as they could, before rubbing together and stretching out forward. Spit fell out of their mouth and dripped down thier chin, as they reached orgasm a second time. Yet again, a clear liquid came out of the artificial pussy, this time a lesser amount.

Loud shouts of Ouma’s name could be heard, goddamn Kiibo’s loud, before he interrupted.

“K-Kiibo, my…” He said between thrusts, delicate hums twining themselves into the words he said. “My name…”

“Wh--”

“Say it.” He pushed forward, forcing their legs apart, so that one was pressed against their side, and the other on the bed. This position felt...different, for Kiibo, not that they were complaining any. As if on cue, Ouma had pushed himself in once more, this time a hand shooting down to play with Kiibo’s clit-thing. He rubbed circles into it, as a way to overstimulate, perhaps. It didn't really work, but of course, they'd pretend.

Their voice peaked, screaming out a loud ‘Kokichi!’ as he'd begun his attempt. One of their hands, previously wrapped around a pillow, grabbed onto their leg and held it up, along with their back arching. This felt amazing.

“You’re so cute like this, Kiibo,” He said, discomfort in his voice due to how bad his ass felt.

Even the tiniest bit of praise got to them, their chest heating up greatly as their mouth stayed open wide, with rivers of lewd sounds escaping. They didn’t know how to stay quiet, did they? Soft gasps left their throat as Ouma sped up his pace.

Finally, Ouma jabbed his hips forward, finalizing his motions as he reached limit. A low squeal somehow escaped his throat, despite his mouth being clamped shut. Kiibo moaned out their name one last time, though quieter, with small hints of whimpering as they felt the other pull out.

Then, they flipped onto their other side, watching Ouma fall onto his back. The shorter male laughed, an arm sliding beneath Kiibo’s neck.

“You’re super cute, Kiibo,~” Ouma giggled, his other hand going up to the other boy’s cheek, to pull them into a quick kiss. “Tonight was super fun.”

Kiibo was a bright pink color as they were tugged into a kiss, afraid that it would turn sexual. But it split quickly, leaving them happily surprised, as they didn’t exactly want to go again. They were more than exhausted, and definitely didn’t want to go another heated round.

“Hey, Kiibo, do you sleep?” He whispered, softly pressing Kiibo’s cheeks a bit with his hands. “I wanna fall asleep with you.”

“I don’t, but I do have a sleep mode-”

“Can you turn on a timer to make you fall asleep in like, 10 minutes?” Ouma mumbled, squishing their cheeks a bit.

“I-- I can, but, I don’t...want to sleep…” Their voice dropped at the end, sort of a whine, but...you know, Kiibo.

“Why no~t? I’m sleepy...” Ouma whined back to counter, his voice peaking in an irritated squeal, though muffled as he pushed his face into Kiibo’s neck.

“I...I want to look at you…” Their eyes were squeezed shut as they admitted, a flustered red coating their cheeks.

That same red appeared on Ouma’s cheeks after, and he shoved his head into Kiibo’s chest with a whine. “Kee-baby!~ Don’t say things like that…”

Kiibo’s lips pressed together as their eyes trailed downwards, looking at the top of the shorter boy’s head, before giving a little smile. Yeah, this was fine. They just lost their virginity to what might just be the cutest boy in the school in their opinion, and now they were about to cuddle-- really, this felt perfect.

“Goodnight, Kokichi.” They looped their arms around the other boy, pulling him into a hug. Their voice was soft, quiet, and calm. It sent shivers up Ouma’s back.

“Shut up...!” His face pushed into the other’s body-- which was quite soft. Not that he hadn’t already noticed. Their body was really nice in Kokichi’s opinion-- really squishy, as if he was cuddling gelatin. It was warm as well, the heat not helping Ouma’s sleepiness at all.

In fact, it’s the reason he fell asleep so quickly.

Kiibo didn’t mind. They were happy.

…

Yeah, this was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A lot of people have been reading this, and I kinda need a big advertisement thing, so! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/PzmKytq
> 
> Come join this! It's a discord roleplay, dedicated to a danganronpa idol au. Everything you need to know is already there!


End file.
